


save the prince

by analogical_trash



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: prompt: How about in a high school au and some people are being mean to roman then deceit becomes super protective and saves the day :D





	save the prince

“Hey, theater geek” Roman made the mistake of looking up. He saw Adam walking up to his “my sister didn’t get in the play what the deal roman”

“Well, we only have a few spots. And she just didn’t make the cut”

“Are you saying my sister anit good enough for your stupid play” Adam grab roman and pushed him agest the wall. 

“Not what I was sayi-”

“Um Adam that exactly what he meant,” a new voice said everyone looked to see a girl wearing yellow and black camouflage jacket, walking up to them. 

“And who do you think you are, girl?”

“Frist off I’m not a girl and second leave him alone” 

“Oh yeah, what you going to do about it. Girl!” she or really he punched Adam, who was not expecting that and fell backward. 

“Now Adam leave before I give you worse than a bloody nose” 

Adam got up “this isn’t over”

“I think it is” with that Adam lifted. 

“Hey, are you alright?”

“I’m gay… I meant yeah I’m okay” roman said he looked his saver up and down and man his first statement was true he was so gay. The boy laughed. 

“Well, I’m dee who might you be?”

“Um Roman my name is Roman”

“Well, Roman want to get out of here?”

“Wait what about class?”

“Class can wait”

“Um okay” Roman walked with Dee outside to the big tree in the middle of campus. Dee started to climb it. 

“Come on Roman you can see my house from here”

“..okay” Roman slowly started to climb, 

“Grab on right here, see you got it”

Soon they were high in the tree Dee sat on a brach roman looked at it. “oh roman it won’t break come join me”

“Do you bring all the boys you save up here?” roman joked

“Only the cute ones” that made roman blush. “You look even cuter when you bluch”

Roman didn’t know what to say for the longest time then he asked “so where your house?”

Dee smiled and pointed to a gray house aways away. 

“Hey you live close to me I live just right over there”

“Wait I thought Remus lived there?”

“Yeah, he does. He is my brother”

“Oh no wonder, you are a lot cuter than your brother”

“Stopppp”

“Why your so cute when you blush”

“Cause I may start getting the wrong idea”

“Oh, and what idea might that be?”

“That you like me”

“Well that isn’t the worst idea”

“Wait are you saying what I think you are?” roman asked Dee just smiled and leaned in and kissed roman. Roman frozen for a second then put his arms around Dee and kissed him back. They stay up in the tree for the rest of the day kissing and talking.


End file.
